


Podfic: We get on by uppercasemad

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She figures if she’d been willing to sleep with him then, no strings attached, she can most certainly sleep with him now with all kinds of strings attached, because Gary Preston is in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: We get on by uppercasemad

**Author's Note:**

> I recorded this podfic for the Miranda Gift Exchange over @ Tumblr. Hope the recipient likes a bit of smut between Miranda and Gary despite the technical difficulties I had with it and which you can hear when you listen closely.  
> The cover was made by hyndara71 - thanks!
> 
> Prompts/Wishes: "friendship, fluff, sexual themes, happy ending"

 

 **Title:** "We get on"

 **Pairing:** Miranda/Gary

 **Rating:** M

 **Length:** 24:00 minutes

 **Summary:** She figures if she’d been willing to sleep with him then, no strings attached, she can most certainly sleep with him now with all kinds of strings attached, because Gary Preston is in love with her.

 

Link to the original entry @ LJ with the **DOWNLOAD LINK & PASSWORD: [HERE](http://dunder-fic.livejournal.com/69916.html)**


End file.
